Ódio x Amor
by Mystik
Summary: Entre o ódio e o amor existe uma linha muito tênue...contém descrições beem gráficas! Escrita junto com Lilik!


Mais uma meus queridos...e com uma linguagem extremamente gráfica. foram avisados hein? Boa leitura!!!

**ÓdioxAmor**

- Droga!

O moreno praguejava em seu quarto.

- Mas que merda Aya! Você é um idiota mesmo! – Ken estava com raiva do ruivo, devido as inúmeras vezes frustradas nas quais tentou demonstrar seus sentimentos para o ruivo, e ele apenas o ignorara.

Mas hoje havia sido a gota d'água. Ele havia lhe dado uma bronca na frente de seus companheiros por que se distraiu e não viu um dos capangas do alvo apontando uma arma para sua cabeça. A sorte foi que Omi mais que de pressa acertou o indivíduo, matando-o. As palavras do espadachim ecoavam em sua mente:

"Você é um imprestável Siberian, não consegue nem se defender sozinho". Isso havia despertado uma terrível mágoa, e revolta no jogador. Ken o amava, e aquelas palavras foram muito duras.

Aya subiu as escadas, pronto pra explodir. Só mesmo aquele moreno idiota para tirá-lo do sério!! Mas isso ainda não havia terminado. Sem cerimônia alguma, ele adentrou no quarto do jogador, encontrando-o tirando a camiseta para tomar banho. Por um segundo, ele simplesmente admirou aquele corpo maravilhoso sendo revelado. Mas sua raiva ainda estava lá, na superfície. Num tom frio e duro, o ruivo disparou contra o atleta:

- Não pense que eu acabei com você, só porque me deixou falando sozinho na sala...

- O que?! Quem te dá o direito de invadir o meu quarto assim?! – o moreninho ficara mais alterado ainda, já não bastava todo o sermão que escutara, assim que chegaram em casa, ele ainda teria que escutar mais?!

- O direito de líder desse grupo, que precisa por um pouco mais de inteligência nessa sua cabeça!! – rebateu o espadachim, se aproximando, a porta batendo com violência atrás dele. O seu sangue estava fervendo!!

- Escuta aqui, eu já tenho inteligência suficiente, então agora saia daqui! Não é só porque você é o líder que significa, que você pode vir entrando aqui dessa forma, invadindo minha privacidade e gritando comigo! Todo mundo falha! Ninguém é perfeito como você, Aya Fujimiya – a pronúncia do nome do líder foi feita em tom de escárnio.

- Quando isso quase prejudica uma missão 'Ken Hidaka', eu me intrometo sim!!! – disse o ruivo, dando mais um passo a frente. Mais uma palavra e ele jurava que ia se descontrolar e esmurrar aquele na sua frente!!!

- Mas no final acabou dando certo! – o jogador se dirigiu para a porta, abrindo-a violentamente – Então agora, saia daqui! Eu não tenho mais nada para falar! E certamente, não vou ficar aqui, ouvindo o senhor perfeito me dar uma bronca por causa de um mísero erro que eu cometi!

Ah, isso estava sendo demais pra sua (pouca) paciência! Num gesto rápido ele fechou a porta e deu um soco no moreno, fazendo-o dar de encontro com a parede. Então pegou-o pelo colarinho, fazendo encara-lo. Ele sussurrou perigosamente:

- Não me provoque... – seus corpos estavam perigosamente próximos.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – o jogador se debateu, até o espadachim soltá-lo, dando-lhe um soco certeiro no estômago – Você não pode vir me agredindo desse forma! Eu não vou permitir isso!

O ruivo cambaleou de leve, uma dor fina o atingindo. Mas ele nem teve tempo de reagir ao ser empurrado contra a cama do moreno e atacado por mais um soco.

- Maldito... – sibilou, segurando um dos pulsos que lhe daria outro soco.

- Me solta seu desgraçado! – o espadachim havia virado e ficado por cima. Ken se debatia, mas não conseguia se soltar, não estava gostando de ter aquele ruivo tão sexy sobre seu corpo – Me solta Aya! Você vai pagar muito caro por isso!

- Mesmo? E como vou pagar por isso...Hidaka – sibilou o ruivo num tom sarcástico enquanto dava mais um soco no rosto do outro...seus corpos inevitavelmente se esfregando.

- Ah! Seu desgraçado! – Ken continuava se debatendo sob o corpo do espadachim. Ter Aya tão perto de si, mesmo que numa briga, era totalmente excitante – Me solta Aya! ME SOLTA!!!! – ele remexia o corpo por completo com movimentos bruscos e violentos.

Algo estava ficando diferente...parecia que sua raiva estava virando...um desejo louco e primitivo...totalmente...selvagem.

- Eu já disse...para não me provocar...Hidaka... – sibilou o espadachim, segurando o moreno pelos ombros. Num movimento rápido ele beijou-o ferozmente, sua língua invadindo sem permissão a boca carnuda do outro.

Ken sentia aquela língua invadindo desesperadamente sua boca, aquela boca que tanto desejara. E que tanto havia lhe sido negada. Ele se entregou ao beijo, enfiando as unhas nos ombros alvos do espadachim que estavam cobertos ainda pelo sobretudo.

Aya grunhiu ao sentir o outro correspondendo, seus baixo-ventres se esfregando ainda mais. O desejo aumentava cada vez mais, num espiral sem fim. Ele deslizou as mãos por aquele ombro descoberto, indo parar na cintura, onde ele agarrou o jogador ainda mais, o beijo cada vez mais profundo e intenso.

A raiva do atleta estava esvaindo-se pouco a pouco, deixando-o com um imenso desejo de ter o outro dentro de si, fodendo-o, como sempre quisera. O beijo ficava mais e mais intenso.

Suas mãos pálidas estavam cada vez mais apegadas naquela pele. O cheiro que ele emanava era intoxicante, deixava Aya cada vez mais faminto pelo corpo embaixo do seu. Num gesto de luxúria, ele mordiscou o lábio inferior do moreno, enquanto sua mão subia pelo seu abdome, chegando aos seus mamilos já completamente enrijecidos...sua excitação cada vez mais forte...

- Huum... – Ken gemeu ao sentir os lábios serem mordiscados, e as mãos de Aya trabalhando com total avidez em seus mamilos. Aquele ruivo atiçava mais e mais o desejo que ficara reprimido por tanto tempo.

Ele desceu as mãos novamente, gemendo, e começou a abrir o zíper da calça que Ken usava, começando a beija-lo nas bochechas, indo até o seu pescoço e chupando-o.

- Anh...Aya... – o jogador gemia sentindo seu pescoço sendo chupado pela maravilhosa boca do espadachim. O jogador começou a puxar o sobretudo negro, afim de tirá-lo – Ah...tire isso...

- Porque...não tira você? – gemeu o ruivo, continuando a chupar aquela região, adorando o gosto da pele do moreno. Finalmente ele conseguira abrir o zíper da calça do jovem. Então ele colocou a mão dentro e disse enquanto acariciava o membro já enrijecido – eu estou...ocupado agora...

- Hm...você não está me ajudando...ah! – o moreninho não conseguia desabotoar os botões do sobretudo, e realmente Aya não ajudava muito manipulando seu membro com tanta perícia. Completamente sem paciência, o jogador puxou a abertura de uma vez, e com certeza alguns botões teriam arrebentado.

Aya tirou as mãos de dentro da calça do moreno o suficiente para tirar o sobretudo. Ele aproveitou e tirou a camiseta que usava por baixo. Encarando o moreno fixamente ele sussurrou, numa voz rouca pelo desejo insano que corria suas veias:

- Melhor assim? – e deu outro beijo, enquanto voltava a manipular o membro do atleta.

- Ahn...Hai... – Ken sentiu o corpo queimar de desejo, ao sentir as duas peles se tocando – Aya...me chupa...ah... – ele queria sentir a boca do espadachim envolvendo seu membro e sugando-o avidamente.

O membro do ruivo pulsou ao ouvir o pedido daqueles lábios...era coisa mais erótica que já havia ouvido. Ele beijou com gosto a garganta do moreno, sentindo os gemidos vibrarem pela sua boca, foi descendo com a língua por aquele abdome definido, lambendo cada parte, seus sentidos cada vez mais intoxicados pelo cheiro, pelo gosto, por Ken.

O jovem gemia mais e mais, sentindo aquela língua tão quente passeando pelo seu corpo, invadindo seu umbigo, enlouquecendo-o completamente, fazendo seu membro latejar de desejo, completamente duro e dolorido, devida a excitação que tomara conta de seu corpo.

Chegando no umbigo, ele começou a enfiar a língua despudoradamente no buraquinho, enquanto suas mãos terminavam de abrir a calça e puxavam-na pra baixo. Entre gemidos Ken o incentivava, dizendo palavras sujas e excitantes e ruivo gemia ouvindo as obscenidades que o moreno dizia, seu sangue fervendo de desejo. Ele então pegou o membro rijo numa das mãos e encarou o moreno, seus olhos violetas escurecidos de luxúria.

- O que você quer...me diga Ken...

- Aya...me chupa...chupa meu pau bem gostoso, vai... – Ken queria logo, queria sentir a língua de Aya passear pela extensão de seu membro pulsante.

O espadachim deu um sorriso malicioso. Enquanto lambia vagarosamente a cabeça da sua ereção, dizia com a voz rouca:

- Anda...quero ouvir mais Ken...me fala mais o que você quer...

- Enfia ele na sua boca, e chupa ele...até eu inundar sua boca de porra... – o jogador realmente não estava nem aí com o que o ruivo pensaria dele, já havia esperado muito para tê-lo consigo e agora o tinha, não queria perder tempo.

Aya gemia a cada palavra que o moreno dizia, fazendo as vibrações correrem pelo membro parcialmente em sua boca. Então ele tirou-o e disse lentamente, num tom extremamente sexy:

- Então enche minha boca...quero ver você gozar com seu pau todinho aqui dentro... – e dizendo isso engoliu o membro de uma só vez, sugando-o vorazmente.

- Ah! – Ken gemeu ao sentir seu membro engolfado com tamanho desejo pelo ruivo – Sim...ah! Mas você vai ter...que engolir tudinho...Hum... – os gemidos do jovem enchiam o quarto, era extremamente gostoso sentir a boca quente de Aya envolvendo seu membro, chupando-o.

Ken tinha um gosto maravilhoso...ele era gostoso da cabeça aos pés. O ruivo gemia só de vê-lo se contorcer na cama por sua causa, a sucção aumentando de força.

Ele sentia o ruivo apertar os lábios sobre seu membro, arrancando-lhe mais e mais gemidos de luxúria

- Isso...assim...Aya...ah!

Ele começava a mover os quadris como se fodesse a boca do ruivo, aumentando a velocidade.

- Hum...Aya...que boca gostosa...ah! Eu ...ah! AAAAAAAAAAANH! – um gemido mais alto,o moreno inundou a boca do espadachim.

O espadachim engoliu apenas parcialmente, deixando que o resto atingisse seu rosto e parte do seu tórax. Ele esperou o moreninho descer das nuvens e encará-lo ofegante. Então ficou de joelhos na cama e olhou-o com desejo. Sua voz saiu rouca.

- Eu acabei me sujando...se importa de me limpar...Siberian? – disse o ruivo, como se o jogador fosse um gatinho.

- Hum... – com um sorriso extremamente sexy o jogador se aproximou – Te dou um banho de gato...mas você tem que me comer como um direito a gemidos altos, e a posição...

Abaixou-se um pouco, lambendo suavemente aquele tórax lambuzado por seu próprio sêmen, limpando-o e saboreando o gosto agridoce do orgasmo que tivera. Terminando o tórax, foi seguindo para o rosto do espadachim, lambendo-o de leve. Assim que terminou, capturou os finos lábios de Aya em um beijo abrasador.

O outro correspondeu ao beijo prontamente, juntando seus corpos uma vez mais...mas ele ainda estava extremamente excitado e de calça. Foi quando disse:

- Eu quero fodê-lo todinho Ken...vira de quatro pra mim...

Ken ficou de quatro, deixando seu reguinho completamente a mostra.

- Então...o gato não vai tirar a calça e me foder? – Ken empinou mais ainda a bunda, oferecendo sua entrada piscante de desejo – Aya...vem...vem me foder você havia me dito...

O espadachim gemeu enquanto passava os dedos lentamente pela espinha do jogador, sentindo-o estremecer.

- Ah, mas eu vou... – e tirou as calças, expondo sua ereção – vou fodê-lo com gosto... – então um dos dedos parou bem na fenda que separava as nádegas do moreno. Ele lentamente começou a esfregar o dedo ali, sentindo a entrada dele pulsando.

- Ah! - Ken sentiu o dedo de Aya massageando aquele lugar tão íntimo, enviando ondas elétricas de êxtase para seu cérebro, fazendo-o gemer baixo, mas excitado – Aya...pare de brincar... – pediu meio que choramingando, para que o ruivo enfiasse aquele dedo logo de uma vez.

- O gatinho não gosta de brincar? – disse o ruivo sarcástico enquanto pressionava um pouco mais o dedo naquela entradinha. Abruptamente, ele retirou os dedos e disse – Então vamos fazer de outra maneira...

Ele abaixou-se o suficiente e passou a língua no local, enfiando-a levemente pelo orificio.

- Humm...você vai me enlouquecer...isso... – era extremamente novo, prazeroso e excitante para o moreno sentir a língua quente de Aya fodendo-o, causando-o muito prazer. Ele agarrava o lençol de sua cama, puxando-o, deixando uma parte do colchão descoberto, enquanto gemia por culpa do ruivo.

O espadachim continuou lambendo aquele local como um gato mesmo, deixando extremamente úmido para o que queria fazer...e até ouvir o moreno implorar pelo seu membro.

- Ahn...por favor Aya...eu quero sentir você dentro de mim...por favor...rápido... – Ken estava em fogo, sua entrada completamente lubrificada, pelas intensas lambidas do ruivo. E tomado por um intenso desejo por Aya – me possua...forte...bem um gato possui o outro...

- Eu vou te possuir... – Aya levantou-se e posicionou-se naquela entrada piscante, seu membro esfregando-se vagarosamente. Numa estocada só ele adentrou aquele canal, sentindo o jogador arquear as costas. Então ele abaixou até sua boca encostar-se no ouvido do moreno – vou te um gato...selvagem...vou te foder...gostoso...Siberian... – e com isso começou a estoca-lo, arrancando gemidos do outro.

- Ah! Aya! Isso...ah! humm... – Ken gemia, sentindo seu corpo indo para trás e para frente, em um vai e vem enlouquecedor – Ah! Aaaaaah! – a voz do moreno saía alta, mostrando a extrema excitação que estava sentindo ao ser possuído tão selvagemente pelo ruivo.

O ruivo grunhia como um animal ao entrar cada vez mais fundo em Ken, cada estocada fazendo a cama balançar com força, batendo na parede...sua mente se perdendo cada vez mais naquele prazer intenso...

Ken sentia as unhas de Aya cravadas em seu quadril, e isso o excitava ainda mais. Imaginava um gato selvagem acasalando com outro, enquanto o unhava, tamanho o êxtase que sentia. Ele podia sentir os testículos de Aya batendo de encontro aos seus, logo fora novamente tomado pela excitação, ficando completamente duro.

O ruivo puxou-o então pelos cabelos, fazendo-os ficar apenas de joelhos. Ele encostou a boca no ouvido dele e sussurrou:

- Assim como os animais fazem...você é só meu agora Ken... – e dizendo isso mordeu o pescoço do moreno, marcando-o seu.

- Hummm...sim...e você pode fazer o que quiser...hum...mas você sabe...sou um tanto rebelde... – Ken pegou uma das mãos de Aya, levando-a até seu membro, que pedia para ser manipulado com urgência.

Entendendo o pedido, ele começou a manipular o membro com força, enquanto estocava-o cada vez mais. Sua língua agora lambendo o local machucado pela sua mordida.

- Hum...Aya...ah! – Ken sentia novamente aquela onda de prazer inundar seu corpo, fazendo-o desejar que Aya fosse mais rápido – Hum...mais rápido Abyssinian...eu quero sentir você gozar bem dentro de mim...

- Você é meu...Siberian...ah!!!! – gemeu Aya numa última estocada, enquanto gozava com força, ainda manipulando o membro de Ken.

Ao sentir o outro inundar seu interior com aquele líquido quente e viscoso, não se conteve, e gozou loucamente pela segunda vez.

- Aaaaaah! eu te amo! - acabou se declarando naquele mesmo instante.

Aya não agüentando o peso acabou desabando, levando o moreno junto com ele, ambos na cama, ainda ligados. Ele passou os braços pela cintura do jogador, unindo-os ainda mais. Então sussurrou no ouvido do outro:

- Eu...também te amo...meu Siberian...

- Hum...mas...você é meu gato selvagem... – Ken beijou-o – E eu também sou...então, vamos ver quem acaba dominando...

- Vamos ver... – sorriu de leve Aya enquanto um sono avassalador o dominava...embora ele sempre iria querer dominar aquele Siberian rebelde...

- Mas Aya... – antes que o ruivo adormecesse completamente, o moreno subiu ficando por cima, mordendo o ombro do ruivo – agora te marquei como meu também...

- Eu já sou seu...baka... – disse Aya, bocejando levemente.

- Mas não tinha minha marca...olha que eu vou me rebelar se você ousar se deixar tocar por outro ou outra... – Ken olhou para o ruivo que estava extremamente sonolento – Quando você vai conseguir dar mais de uma durante a noite?

O espadachim deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Daqui uma hora me acorda Ken...e então eu vou te dominar pra aprender de quem você é... – o ruivo deu um leve tapa na bunda do jogador – Siberian... – e puxou-o para um beijo lascivo.

Ken o beijava e o abraçava. Sentia uma imensa onda de alegria cobrir seu corpo, agarrando o ruivo em um abraço super apertado. Aya o abraçou, sentindo um calor agradável invadir seu corpo.

- COMO EU TE AMO, SEU RUIVO NERVOSO!!! – Ken explodiu em alegria sentindo Aya o abraçando – Agora...vamos dormir, mas daqui há uma hora, não se esqueça que você vai me tentar me dominar de novo...

O espadachim apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

**OWARI**

Comentários!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mystik e Lili-k


End file.
